I Don't Know
by mandapaaanduh
Summary: While stuck in an Artificial Portal Of Truth, Envy digs up some things about Edward that he never would've thought existed. He guessed being sick made him a little talkative as well. EDVY


**Warnings**: Yaoi, Envy**X**Ed

**Disclaimer**: We all know I don't own _**Fullmetal Alchemist**_, Hiromu Arakawa does, so we'll just leave it at that. I do not get paid for the publication, so to speak, of this fanfiction.

**o5.o6.o7 EDIT**: Okay Mil, you're right, I did make a real mess of the anime and manga. So, here's the answers to some of your questions in a newly revised version of _I Don't Know_!

Oh, and, if you're going to leave an anonymous review, at least leave me an e-mail where I can reply. Especially if you have questions.

* * *

Edward himself didn't have a clue why he was even doing this. Sure, he'd go out of his way to help a fallen comrade, that's just how he was, but him? Why, in all seven Hell's, would he give a damn about this _thing _that he carried in his arms? This shivering, bloodied, coughing, whimpering, feverish excuse for a human. And he wasn't even human.

"Let go of me-" The figure in his arms shuddered with a barrage of coughs, pale gloved hands worming their way to his mouth, "-O'Chibi-San. I don't need your help. Besides... There's no point in walking. There are no exits and you'll probably just end up walking forever in one damn direction..."

Ed only glanced down at his charge. He was right. What obligation did he have to this creature in his hands? What need did he have to help it in its most morbid of times? Though, Ed was sure that this man had gone through worse than a simple illness. Then again, the blonde always thought that homunculi didn't _get_ sick. Shaking his head, he ignored his sneaking suspicions and just trudged on down the concrete, a squirming, restless homunculus in his care.

"Why're you so heavy?" The blonde grimaced, legs shaking under the weight of the sin. His brow furrowed under the effort of holding his enemy, of holding himself together.

He considered not answering for a moment, but he gave into it. Might as well tell him now so he wasn't so surprised when he used it on the chibi later.

"My true form weighs over a ton. I'm surprised you can carry me at all... How _are _you able to carry me?" He murmured to himself. Edward only shrugged.

"**I don't know**."

With that, he started squirming again, banging weakly against the alchemist's chest. Giving up, the androgyonous figure settled down, too much energy spent from the usual banter about how much he hated the shorty, how he didn't need the shrimps help, how he just so _needed _to kill him now, but doing so would only cause him trouble. It's not like he had any reason to either, nor did he really want to on the regular. He just had this urging _need _to slit someone's throat now, but that idiot Xingian prince was nowhere to be found. He could rot in this abyss for all he cared.

"... Why're you helping me anyway?" He asked, head shifting away from the Fullmetal Alchemist's own. He was in no mood to insult his caretaker with the same old short jokes. His violet eyes flashed in a sick kind of merriment that his legs spilled over the other arm of his "savior" and almost touched the floor with the tip of his toes.

When no answer came other than the usual "**I don't know**", he pushed at Ed's chest, almost succeeding in releasing the teen's grip but failing at the last moment when an automail hand squeezed roughly at his arm.

"Well, if you want me to stop trying to escape, answer me, dammit!" Fits of coughing ensued and small spurts of blood flowed from his mouth, staining his already blood soaked clothes.

Edward eyed him and stopped, setting his patient down on the floor. Golden eyes trailed over the sin's body, looking for any signs of injury before he sighed, flooping down beside the body. He looked around at their landscape and it was all rather depressing. Remnants of old buildings and ruins, the skeletons of those unfortunate souls all soaked in a sea of blood. Looking down at his own clothing, he sighed in disgust. The whole of his pants-- and most of his shirt --were also soaked through with blood.

"I'll tell you that after _you _tell _me _why you're so sick all of a sudden." The blonde sighed again, pushing back the sin's headband so that jet black hair spilled over the slitted violet hues. When his hand lingered a little too long at the black hair line he snapped it back, as if he was just burned.

He only stared at the flesh hand of the smaller, eyes following the complex movement of each joint.

_It shouldn't have ended up like this..._

"Well, Envy?" Ed pushed on, twirling a loose, black strand around his finger. Before he realized what he was doing, Envy's eyes were already following the movement in confusion, but Ed said nothing, he only withdrew his hand hastily and placed it in his lap beside the other.

"Because..." Envy trailed off. His voice sounded too soft, too faint, too everything and he just wanted to be back outside, back in the open, even if his life usually involved hiding. At least he didn't feel like he was _dieing_. "Because of this enviroment. You can't tell me you've forgotten, we've only been here for an hour, maybe four. Being stuck in the Gate, yea, that's horrifing. Being stuck inbetween the Gate and the outside world, that's not so bad, it doesn't really affect me. But being _here_-" He gestured vaguely around with his hand, "-In this _fake Gate_... It's taken its toll on me, I guess."

Ed's eyes swept over Envy's face thoughtfully. Fake Gate? What in the world did he mean by that? Did he mean that Gluttony was made as a Gate, but it failed? Or is this the Hell they'd been alotted because they were unfortunate enough to get eaten by that ravenous monster? He wished Al were here to help him calm down, to help him understand like he usually did. And, at the same time, he was glad his younger sibiling wasn't here. If Ed didn't get out, at least Al was still alive. Then again, Ed _did _promise his little brother he wouldn't die...

"Gluttony is an artificial portal of truth... Created by father." Envy supplied, noting the rather calculating look on Ed's face. "Gluttony is a result of a failed experiment. And, I'm guessing, that since we homunculi are created from the _real thing_ that this fake one only serves to break us down to our most basic elements." He lifted his hands and scowled in disgust. "Blood... Human things... Why am I telling you this?" He finally murmured to himself.

"**I don't know**." But Ed really wasn't paying attention to his words at the moment. A Fake Gate. No. An _artificial portal of truth_... It was all rather interesting to think about. Now, if only he had his notes...

"So, you gonna tell me why you're helping me?" Envy snapped with much less venom than he intended. Edward glanced over at the homunculus. He was weak, he was tired, he was abandoned and shunned by all human kind and wasn't used to any kind of affection, of care. So, why was he helping the abomination? Because it was just him? No. Because he couldn't stand it when others were hurt? No...

"... Because Al would've done it, and right now, his kindness in me is the only way I can keep myself positive. For all I know, Gluttony could've torn him to pieces by now. And I still don't know where Lin is, so that doesn't help matters." The Fullmetal Alchemist finally replied with less conviction than he would've liked.

"I second that..." Envy struggled to sit up, snapping at the hand that went to help him. "It's not like you harbor any hiding feelings for me, so I'm pretty sure it's just a way to keep up your pitiful hopes. I doubt you'd even _consider_ helping me, unless that was the case." He joked, his laugh weak and foreboding. Ugh, he could just feel his strength ebbing away. Turning over his threw up the remaining contents of his stomach. Looking over his shoulder he stared at the blonde alchemist. But Ed, he just sat there, dumbstruck. "What is it with you?"

The one with eyes of violet turned back to his rival, ready to make a snide comment of sorts when chapped, pale lips found his in a chaste kiss. Envy growled, but did not pull away. He just sat there and let the blonde carry out whatever he was seeking to fullfill. He'll kill the chibi later. Yea, that's what he was going to do. He'd kill him for... For... But he couldn't, and he really didn't want to, but...

When Ed pulled away, Envy sat, stony faced and paler than usual.

"What was that for?" He asked, arms flat behind him to support his weight.

But Edward said nothing at first, only shrugged his shoulders and shifted around on his knees. He finally took a breath-- he hadn't known he'd stopped --and smirked.

"**I Don't Know**."

* * *

Uhhh... Yea... It sucked, but I like it! XD

Oh, and, the reason why I don't elaborate on Ed all that much? This is more of a "Yay Envy, oh look, there's Ed in the corner." fic. Why's Envy squirming? 'Cause he wants out of Ed's grip, that's why.

**Flames are welcomed, though not encouraged. What IS encouraged, though, are some helpful reviews. I write faster with them, and the more reviews I receive, the more you feed my writer's block until it's finally satisfied and goes back to crawl into that hole where it was conceived. By who, I don't know, but they will someday pay for their crockery.**

**In short, review, a lot, and you'll see more, in less time.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

Of Apples And Honey


End file.
